worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Naval Forces of the Imperium
=History of the Imperial Navy= =General Doctrine= The Imperium generally favours a clear distinction between carriers and big gun warships, with the exception of Astartes warships such as the Battle Barges and the Strike Cruisers. Most major warships such as the Retribution class Battleships and Lunar class Heavy cruisers instead devote a portion of their weapon systems to space missile defence systems to fend off enemy strike craft and enemy missiles. The Scutum space defence system was designed as the premier space defence system for warships, much like the ancient Nova Terran S-500 and STAR air defence systems which defended warships against air attack. Each battleline is expected to be centered around a heavy warship such as a heavy cruiser, and then escorted by cruisers or destroyers, and then frigates and corvettes are expected to act as pickets. Carriers are also in the center of the formation and fighters will perform reconnaissance and strike duties. General doctrine is different for Astartes warships, which technically operate outside of Naval command but rather under their own individual Astartes Legion commands. Each legion has 4 frigates, 4 destroyers, 2 Strike cruisers and 1 Battle Barge. Obviously, the Battle Barge is a high value warship and is only deployed to locations where their immerse firepower demand it. Otherwise, the frigates, destroyers and Strike cruisers are usually deployed to most trouble spts, though the frigates are expected to accompany for fire support missions. Astartes in general attack high priority targets where their sheer firepower and speed are required. =General Procurement= The Imperial Navy's warships are designed to be tough and durable and to last. Ships are built to the highest demand on quality and durability. Ship systems are extremely redundant, yet easily replaced. As such, after the Great Crusade, many of the ships in the Imperial Navy were mothballed and placed under storage and guard. Some of these ships have been returned to duty after long and lengthy refits which will often see entire superstructures replaced and major ship systems updated and replaced. The ships are effectively as good as new. Examples of these are the Dominator class supercarriers, which were originally battleships in the Great Crusade, but were radically refitted to become massive supercarriers. Large internal hanger space, long flight deck, excellent armor over vital spaces, and excellent aircraft handling are hallmarks of this class. New ships are of course still in construction in the many shipyards across the Imperium, especially the generally newer Scutum class cruisers, and Sol class carriers, tasked with providing fleet wide defence and reconnaissance. These ships are part of the general fleet wide improvement program. The Imperium's general pursuit of exotic technologies has generally resulted in ships with few big gun armament, but each individual weapon is immersely powerful, especially the Warp gun, which fires energies produced straight from a rift power generator. Plasma weapons are favored because of their ability to cut through hull armor. Tachyon guns or lasguns are normally used for point defence. Missile weapons are generally used for defence and offense. =Naval facilities= The Imperium's naval shipyards and repair yards are operated under the auspices of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Typically found above Forge Worlds, the shipyards provide the necessary infrastructure for the support of the fleet. Various orbital manufactoriums and ground manufactoriums produce the necessary parts and equipment required to build the building blocks of each ship. Modular construction is favoured and the Imperium utilizes the most advanced construction techniques available. Naval bases are found typically at sector capital worlds. Space dock facilities are found above any Imperium world, be it colony or no. Naval bases are the site of Naval Sector Command where the necessary C4ISTAR operations are provided for. A sector's defence is centered at the sector capital where ships will readily deploy to face any threats when they are detected. The Imperium has a network of sensor stations deployed throughout the border. These provide a first line of defence against invaders, and constant communication and patrol by corvettes and frigates to support these stations are maintained daily. =Navy Organisation= Naval Command Sector Commands Naval Shipyards Mars and Jupiter Shipyards Largest collection of shipyards throughout the Imperium. These are where the great Battle Barges and Battleships are built. They are also the oldest shipyards in the Imperium, with massive capacity for the construction of civilian and military ships. A vast collection of orbiting manufactoriums, with more ground based manufactoriums on Mars, Io and Europa and Calisto churn out considerable war materiel and supplies for the Imperium's armies and navy. Mars is also the headquarters of the Adeptus Mechanicus, with the premier design centers based there, though the most illustrious university in the Imperium remains the University of Constantinople on Terra itself. Actium The Antioch sector's major shipyard, it is the second largest shipyard in the Imperium, together with the shipyards at Sevastopol and Athens. In terms of capability, it is more than capable of constructing many of the largest ships of the Imperium, excepting the Battle Barges and the Battleships. Sevastopol A similar sized shipyard to the Actium and similar in terms of capability and capacity. Athens A similar sized shipyard to the Actium and similar in terms of capability and capacity. =Naval Weapons= Nova Gun Warp Gun SuperNova Plasma Gun Lasgun Scutum Space Defence System Tachyon Point Defence System =Naval Warship classes= Astartes Gunships Thunderhawk MK XII Gunship Cost 1 for $2 Standard Adeptus Astartes modular gunship. It can be configured to either carry 500 marines or to carry their equipment or to provide ground support or antistarfighter support. Fighters and Gunships Lightning BNF-16 Starfighter Cost = 4 for $1 Designed for atmospheric and space operations, this space superiority fighter is designed to defend the fleet, perform reconnaissance, and to clear the way for bombers. Nova BNFB-17 Starfighter-bomber Cost = 2 for $1 Designed for atmospheric and space operations, this fighter-bomber is designed to perform light bombing operations, as well as ground combat support. It is also an excellent anti-starfighter aircraft, with the weaponry to take down gunboats. Supernova BNB-14 Bomber Cost = 1 for $1 Designed for heavy bombing of ultraheavy combatants and below, the bomber also carries substantial ECM/ECCM, and sensor stealthing to ensure they can approach their targets, and prevent enemy starships from tracking destroying their torpedoes. Astartes Warships Konstantin class Battle Barge Cost: 1200 points Main Armament: 16 x general purpose torpedo launchers, 1 x 1 MK XI Nova Cannon, 2 x 2 MK X Warp Battery, 16 x 2 MK XVI SuperNova Plasma Battery (2x gun barrels each), 32 x 4 MK XVII Lasgun, MKXX Tachyon PD, Scutum Space Defence System (200 points), troop and fighter/gunship carriage (200 points) The mighty Battle Barge is the ultimate symbol of the power of the Imperium. Powerful with few peers, the Battle Barges have been refitted and rebuilt repeatedly that their internal systems or ever superstructure no longer resemble their original specifications. Their reactors have been replaced, as have their engines and superstructure. They have been the Emperor's and the Strategos Primus' flagships for the last few centuries and their size and power still continue to awe. Now armed with the deadliest weapons in the Imperium's arsenal, the Warp Guns, which allows the Battle Barge to lay down a heavy barrage that would shatter lesser ships in a heart beat. As all Imperial ships, they have redundant systems, and power conduits with high power throughput and high capacity weapon batteries allows the ship to divert power to main weapons with ease. Alexei class Strike Cruiser Malchador class Destroyer Trent class Frigate Naval Warships Retribution class Battleships One of the largest classes of ships ever constructed in the galaxy, the Retribution class Battleship is the Imperium's desire to have a more even footing when fighting the Collectors. Armed with massive Warp guns and plasma guns, together with an array of defensive point defence weapons and missiles, the ship also comes equipped with a Scutum space defence system as well. The ships have massive power conduits to fuel its powerful main guns, with the capacity to devote all power to the forward guns, or to the main shields. Armor and shielding are also the strongest in the Imperium, comparable to the Konstantin class Battle Barges. Armor consists of meters thick neutronium alloy armor. Void shields are multilayered, and capable of withstanding incredible levels of energies. The power system consists of 4 massive Rift Power Generators, together with an assortment of high energy fusion generators, and antimatter reactors to provide secondary power. Lunar class Heavy Cruisers Category:Byzantine Imperium